


In vino veritas

by Petra



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, World Without Young Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-07
Updated: 2006-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie is a weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In vino veritas

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://cmshaw.livejournal.com/profile)[**cmshaw**](http://cmshaw.livejournal.com/).

Cassie tastes like wine, flowers, and dizziness. She is a weapon.

The only way Robin can keep her head -- and stay Robin -- is by not kissing her. Not even once.

Cassie's thighs are shaking and she smells thick and sweet. "By Zeus, I'll kill you," she says, but she's not tied up with a truth-inducing anything, so --

Robin laughs and slips two fingers inside her, then fakes like she's going to lick her slick fingers.

"Yes," Cassie says, victorious. She groans when Robin pulls away. "You'll pay."

Robin nuzzles the curve of her soft breast. "I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
